A substantial installed base of luminaires or lighting fixtures utilizes fluorescent light sources. Many such fixtures incorporate fluorescent tubes for overhead lighting, including recessed lighting fixtures in drop-in ceilings and fixtures that are suspended via chain, for example. Replacing such existing fixtures with lighting systems based on light emitting diode (LED) technology would reduce energy consumption and improve light quality. However, wholesale fixture replacement would result in capital costs, labor, and disposal issues.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for capabilities to upgrade installed lighting fixtures for enhanced performance or operational efficiency, including with light emitting diode technology. A technology addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would result in benefits that may include improved lighting economics and light quality.